constantinefandomcom-20200213-history
Half-Breeds
Half-Breeds are a cross between a Human with either an Angel or a Demon. Half-Breeds can either be a Half-Breed Demon or a Half-Breed Angel. Half-Breeds exist to "maintain" balance on Earth since full-fledged Demons and Angels can't cross over to the mortal plane. Minions The act of "killing" a Half-Breed Demon is referred to by John Constantine, as deporting. When a Half-Breed Demon is slain, they are deported back to Hell. The fate of a slain Half-Breed Angel is unknown, however, it is known that burning the wings of a Half-Breed Angel causes the angel lose their powers. Thus, they "lose" their Angel side and retain their human side. These Angels are commonly referred to as 'Fallen Angels' :NOTE: Lucifer is referred to as a Fallen Angel, since the latter disobeyed God and left heaven. Lucifer is a full-fledged Angel. Half-Breed Angels have yellow eyes, whereas Half-Breed Demons have red eyes. They are commonly found in Papa Midnite's Bar, a place where they peacefully co-exist. Powers and Abilities Although Half-Breeds are considerably weaker than their originators, they are more than capable of standing up for themselves. It is arguable which sub species is more powerful. Common *'Superhuman Strength' - Half-Breeds are able to casually overpower humans with little-to-no effort. Balthazar lifted John off the ground with one arm and slammed him into a glass wall. Gabriel, while remaining invisible, repeatedly flung Chas into a ceiling, killing him. Gabriel also stood on John, preventing the latter from pushing himself off the ground. *'Superhuman Durability' - Half-Breeds can survive injuries that would normally kill a human. Balthazar, a half-breed demon, survived a blast of dragon's breath from point-blank rage and was unscathed. The former also showed no pain when burnt by holy water. *'Influence' - A whisper from a half-breed can either inspire courage, or turn your favorite pleasure into your worst nightmare. *'Changing eye colors' - Demon's can turn red while Angel's can turn gold. Half-Breed Demons *'Insect Control' - First displayed when Balthazar killed Beeman. He was able to control and manipulate insects in order to kill him. *'Sensory Manipulation' - First displayed when Balthazar killed Henessy. Balthazar was able to prevent Henessy from sensing alcohol, thus when Henessy tried to drink in order to block out the voices, he inadvertently drowned himself. Half-Breed Angels *'Flight' - Half-Breed Angels are equipped with a pair of wings that grant them flight. *'Resurrection '- Allows the half-breed angel to resurrect mortally-wounded beings. *'Aerokinesis' - The Angel can create gusts of air. Displayed by Gabriel when Balthazar's remains were blown away. *'Hydrokinesis' - A Half-Breed Angel has the power to turn water into wine, displayed by a half-breed in Papa Midnite's Bar. *'Invisibility' - How Gabriel managed to snatch Angela and killed Chas later. Weaknesses Half-Breed Demons *'Holy Shotgun - '''The Holy Shotgun fires gold-cased rounds which cause severe damage to weakened half-breeds. *'Holy Water -''' Holy Water burns half-breeds to the touch. A large volume of holy water can weaken half-breed demons to the point where they disentegrate from blunt force trauma caused by a weapon made of engraved-gold. Water that has come into contact with a holy crucifix has the same effect as pure holy water. Jordan River's water counts as well. *'Dragon's Breath -' Although Dragon's Breath alone does not do harm, when used in conjuction with the Holy Shotgun, it has the potential to kill Half-breed demons. *'Gold - '''Gold, in any shape or form, can cause physical harm to half-breed demons. Constantine has gold knuckles which he used in his fight with Balthazar (although the novel noted the knuckles' gold was blessed by a bishop in Crusade time). *'Holy Relic - In the novel, the cloth Constantine burned to kill the half-breed demons targeting Angela by the road was a piece from Moses' robe. *'Amityville screech beetle - '''Their screeches terrifies demons of any sort. *'Funeral Rites -''' Constantine managed to coax information off Balthazar by reading his rites and send him over to heaven (although unbeknownst to Balthazar it only works when he truly repents). *'Charms -' Father Henessy had a charm necklace that could protect the wearer from demons. Charms were also seen carved unto Constantine's apartment doorway. Half-Breed Angels *'Higher Spirits -' When Gabriel betrayed God by trying to bring Mammon to Earth (or perhaps for killing Chas), she lost his divine protection and was easily overpowered by Lucifer, the most powerful Demon in Hell. In this state, she also lost her wings and became a full human. Known Half-Breeds *Gabriel *Balthazar † *Chas Kramer *'''Ellie ( † Marks a deceased character) Gallery Half-Breeds 3.png|Half-Breed Angels Half-Breeds 2.png|Half-Breed Demon Feast Half-Breeds 1.png|Half-Breed Angel and Demon Half-Breed.png|Half-Breed Demon Half-Breed Angel.png|A Half-Breed Angel's wings Balthazar Half-Breed Form.png|Balthazar's Half-Breed form Balthazar Large.png|Balthazar; a half breed